


Ghostly Hearts

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on the haunted house au by dissonantharmony on tumblr, But I finally did it!, Fire, Fluff, Ghosts, I kept meaning to work on it, I promise, M/M, Mild Horror, Nightmares, This has been a WIP for so damn long, no beta we die like men, nothing to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrow is pretty used to his rather odd life by now, but sometimes in the dark of the night, old fears can creep up. What's a former drunk to do? Why lean on his ghost BF of course!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Ghostly Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This (as said in the tags) is based on the Haunted House AU by Dissonantharmony on tumblr! I have been meaning to do this for gosh darn ever. But in honor of the spooky month I finally did it! So I hope you like it!

Qrow woke to the feeling of cold fingers in his hair, cold and familiar fingers. 

“Hey then spooky boy.” He purred, his voice gravelly from sleep.

“Hello to you too. Did I wake you?” Ozpin replied, his semi-see through face warm and smiling gently.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. Not if I get to see your pretty face.” Qrow smiles right back, eyes half lidded and slipping closer to sleep every moment.

Ozpin chuckled, “Well that’s good at least. But still my apologies for waking you. You just looked so cute and snuggly, I couldn’t help it.”

Qrow finally lost the battle against his eyes and let them slip closed once more, a smile still fixed in his face, “Yeah yeah, I’m so cute I know. Now I’m goin back to being cute and snuggly and asleep.”

“You do that, I’ll be watching you.” Ozpin teased, his ghostly fingers messing idly with Qrow’s bedhead.

Qrow sighed with a sleepy grin, “If you were anyone else, that would sound insanely creepy. You know that right?”

Ozpin simply hummed in response and kept messing with Qrow’s current birds nest of hair. His hand was like a gentle breeze on a summer's day, warming Qrow’s heart but cooling his head. Something he could actually appreciate since when his hair got this messy it weirdly held heat more. Like a hat or some shit.

Regardless, Qrow let the gentle breeze of Ozpin’s hand on his head and the warm comfy nest of his blankets lull him back to sleep. He could almost swear he heard Ozpin humming something softly as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

He dreamed of an open field, speckled with wildflowers and the odd animal or two, he was fairly sure there was a cow in the distance. He himself was laid under a large tree, laying serenely under its leaves as a soft breeze blew through. Nice dreams like this were rare, but very much appreciated when they came around.

He hummed when he felt fingers gliding through his hair and a sudden solid, yet soft and warm, something under his head. He looked up to see Ozpin smiling down at him. No longer his usual semi-transparent self with solid white eyes. Now, he looked truly solid. Eyes the color of honey, pale but not deathly so skin, and bright silvery hair like moonbeams on freshly fallen snow.

“Hey.” Qrow smiled, reaching a hand up to cup Ozpin’s cheek. It felt warm.

“Hello.” Ozpin replied, leaning into Qrow’s hand and closing his eyes. Something Qrow almost hated, as he was now being deprived of his warm golden brown gaze.

“Are you really here right now?” Qrow asked, rubbing his thumb on Ozpin’s cheek and soaking in the warmth.

Ozpin chuckled, a beautiful sound that was positively spellbinding in it’s simple mirth. “Sadly no, my love. This is merely a dream. Though I’m sure the real Ozpin would be more than happy to be in my place.”

Qrow sighed, “Figures. The real Oz ain’t this warm, or this…”

“Living?” dream Ozpin finished for him, a smile playing on his lip and dancing in his eyes.

“Yeah. Living.” he agreed, leaning a bit more into dream Ozpin and closing his eyes. “This is pretty sweet though. I hope I remember it when I wake up.”

Ozpin hummed his agreement and kept idly petting through Qrow’s hair. Qrow sighed contently at the feeling of warm fingers in his hair, the soft breeze blowing through, the sounds of birds and bugs, the screaming.

Wait.

Screaming?

Qrow opened his eyes to find the field in flames, the screams of formless, yet somehow familiar, figures filling the air. He tried to sit up, but he was pulled back down by Ozpin.

“Hey! I-” he shut up when he looked up at Ozpin. He was cold now. His eyes were pure black, hair covered in soot and burned in places, his clothes were in tatters and he smelled like smoke. “O-Ozpin?”

“Qrow.” Ozpin replied, his voice was… distorted. It changed pitch and tone as he spoke. “Stay here. Forever here. With me.”

Qrow began struggling, trying to break from the suddenly freezing form of his boyfriend. “NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” he shouted, trying to kick and hit wherever he could. But to no avail. He felt himself move, but he never saw it.

“WAKE UP!” he heard from all around him. “WAKE UP!”   
Qrow gasped and shot up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily, his blankets twisted around him tightly. 

“Qrow! Are you ok? You started flailing and shouting out of nowhere! What happened?” Ozpin, the real Ozpin, asked. His ghostly face was filled with concern, and Qrow had never been so happy to see a spirit.

“I… just had a bad dream. Didn’t mean to freak you out Oz.” Qrow sighed, pushing his wet bangs out of his face.

Ozpin floated gently down next to Qrow and put a wonderfully cool hand on Qrow’s back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Qrow smiled at him, bathing in the coolness of Ozpin’s hand on his overheated body. “Nah. It’s fine. I already forgot most of it already. Thanks though.”

Ozpin’s brow furrowed, but he said nothing. Instead he leaned forward and pressed a soft airy kiss to Qrow’s shoulder, his hands moving to brush down his arms and slip over the backs of his hands. “If you're sure, love.”

Qrow hummed and flipped his hands to hold Ozpin’s hands in his own. “Just this is enough.”

Ozpin pressed another kiss to Qrow’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose against Qrow’s neck. Qrow felt goosebumps form on his skin and he shivered. Ozpin pulled away slightly but Qrow sent him a pleading look. “But I’m cold. I… know you're not the biggest fan of that.”

Qrow chuckled, “I don’t think I mind too much right now. Besides, you know I’m hot enough for both of us.”

Ozpin smirked and rolled his eyes (or the ghost equivalent of that), “I’ll have you know I was quite the catch when I was alive.”

“Well if it helps, I still think you’re a catch!” Qrow grinned, tilting his head back to look at Ozpin more clearly. For some reason, the ghostly pale, somewhat transparent skin, solid white eyes, and ashen silvery hair was beyond comforting to the former drunk. His cool, calm, steady presence dissipated any lingering fears in his mind.

His ghostly companion laughed and nuzzled his nose onto Qrow’s neck, “Am I? Would you say I’m the ghost of your dreams? The spirit that lifts your spirits? I’m your boo? Do I leave you breathless?”

Qrow groaned loudly, fighting to not laugh, “God! Stop! It hurts! You’re killing me you know that? You’re killing your boyfriend!”

Ozpin giggled and deadpanned, “Oh no. How horrible for you.”

Qrow shot his boyfriend a wry look, “Sorry Ozzy. Not ready to join you and the others in your 13 ghosts roleplay.”

“HA!” Ozpin cried, “You think you’re so funny don’t you?”

“Oh I know I’m funny. Otherwise why would you be laughing?” Qrow grinned cockily, a smug smirk on his face.

“I’m not laughing. You are!” Ozpin shot back, ghostly fingers brushing at his sides and stomach. 

“HEY!” Qrow shouted before succumbing to his own giggling as Ozpin tickled him proper. His fingers like cold feathers over the avian man's skin. “Stop it stop it stop it!” he cried, trying to either escape the tickles or hit his attacker. Though, that would be pretty impossible. He couldn’t touch Oz if Oz didn’t want it.

Eventually Ozpin did offer Qrow mercy, no longer tickling but simply rubbing at Qrow’s stomach. A much more relaxing feeling compared to before. He sighed and looked at Ozpin softly. He never thought this is where his life would go when he bought this old house. That weird green haired realtor had mentioned the house was haunted, but Qrow didn’t believe that stuff. Plus, homeownership? In THIS economy? How the hell could he turn away?

“You should get back to sleep.” Ozpin hummed, “It’s pretty late.”

“I mean I could. Buuuuuut… I don’t wanna.” Qrow grinned.

Ozpin sighed, “Qrow please. You need a full 8 hours to function.”

“Bold of you to assume I function.” Qrow shot back.

“Pleeeease? For me?” Ozpin tried, nuzzling Qrow and petting his hair in the way he knew Qrow loved.

Qrow hummed, “Noooo. No sleepy sleep for me.”

“I will get Oscar in here. And I will sick his puppy dog eyes on you.” Ozpin threatened.

Qrow gasped, “You wouldn’t dare!” It was well known Oscar’s puppy dog eyes, even as a ghost with just solid white eyes, were powerful things.

“I will. You KNOW I will.” Ozpin smugly smiled back.

Qrow glared at Ozpin, Ozpin smirking right back until Qrow sighed. “Fiiiiine. I’ll go back to bed. Happy?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” the smug ass ghost that had replaced his boyfriend stated, that damn smirk still planted on his face.

Qrow rolled his eyes, “You’re a menace.”

“Yup!” Ozpin chirped. “But you love me anyway!”

Qrow chuckled, “Why’s that I wonder?”

“Cause I’m the only one here who talked to you instead of jumpscaring you?” Ozpin asked innocently, with that stupid adorable head tilt he did when he was being fake cute.

“Yeah! That’s it! I mean, you’re ok looking. But that Ozma. Phew.” Qrow gave an exaggeratedly dreamy sigh and flopped back onto the bed. “The things I’d let him do with that armor.”

“I will knock you out here and now.” Ozpin deadpanned.

Qrow giggled and maneuvered his covers around him, “Yeah yeah, I’m sure you will. Now hush you beautiful angel of a man. I must rest.”

Ozpin chuckled and brushed a kiss to Qrow’s forehead. “Then rest love. I’ll fight off all your bad dreams for you.”

Qrow smiled and closed his eyes, “Love ya Ozzy. Goodnight.”

“I love you too my dear. Sleep sweet.” Ozpin said softly back, and Qrow felt his fingers running through his hair once more. 

Qrow smiled, falling asleep once more, this time without nightmares plaguing his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
